Steven And Connie A New Life
by flutttershys unvirse
Summary: Steven and Connie have been married for 1 year now.but now they will face a whole new obstacle parenthood/pregnancy what will the kid look like how will they react read to find out
1. Chapter 1

It was a early spring morning at the temple and the were having their families over to see the new temple extensions they where starting a great day of family fun .

2 hours later  
"U ok Connie" Steven asked. From his voice u could tell he was concernedshe started barfing uncontrollably after breakfast. Connie had been doing this for the past week what's going on Steven though? Obviously to the signs the gems had found it  
out 2 months came out of the once clean bathroom that was now covered in barf the had got all over the rose pink floor the towel that looked like Stevens shirt the yellow was now a darkgreenwhile they talked the gems,Connies parents,and  
Greg talked  
"Connie is obviously pregnant" Connies mom said  
"How is that even possible" said pearl she was confused  
"THE SAME WAY GREG AND RISE HAD STEVEN" amethyst,garnet,and Greg shouted  
"Well do the know"Connies dad said  
"Well no,I don't think so" pearl said thinking about it  
"Well shouldn't they" said Greg  
"I guess so but we will have to tell Connie first so she can surprise Steven"said Greg  
"But we want Connie to find out with a pregnancy test" said Connies mom  
"Pearlcan give here one she trustes her opinionthe most"  
It was settled they would tell them Tomorrow  
StayTune forto for chapter 2  
Authors note  
Sorry that it's short


	2. Finding out

It was a crisp autumn morning the temperature was just and Connie were in bed. Their bed had a galaxy on it with the gem Symbol in the awoke to see her red walls with white floors she got up to use the bathroom when wham nauseous  
toke over her and she ran to the bathroom throwing up tears streaming down her face. Steven,pearl,amethyst and garnet came out of their rooms Connie had finished her barf-a-thon as she came out her eyes were red from crying she went to her closet to change  
she was changing and started to cry Steven rushed in there to see what was the matter Connie was sobbing on thewhite carpet Steven said "what's the matter sugar-gem"  
Steven said with love in his voice she sobbed still as she did she said "I have gained weight!" Steven looked at her he said "if u have I can not tell Connie"  
She looked at him and said "let's go eat breakfast honey" he nodded in agreement and they left to go to breakfast Connie was still clues to her pregnancy and pearl knew she needed to find out **today**

* * *

much later Kiki came to get Steven so he sour cream,Kiki, and buck where going to hang out. Connie was training when Pearl stopped her and asked her to take a test she said "ok what is the test" pearl explained and Connie said "fine" she went to the  
bathroom and screamed she said to hereself "in and out Connie in and out" she ran out and told her and they celebrated but then she realized she will soon have to tell Steven


	3. A Surprising announcement

It was a week after Connie had found out see was pregnant and she was over joyed but their was 1 simple would she tell Steven the love of her life the news?she had already told her parents and one day while Steven went  
out with his friends it was up to her to start planing a suprise would be out till tomorrow and would see Greg and Connies dad to bring them to the house so with that in mind she decided to tell him Tomorrow. And with that in mind she went to  
go to get stuff for the best father day presents ever

* * *

It was Father's Day and Connie had the presents laid out in front of her as she sat she was think of names for her child or , **maybe,** asmurtie, **so cute,** but suddenly her thoughts where interrupted by Steven kissing her on the head  
followed by "how are you today my sweet"she said "good andI have a present for you and dad and Greg" they all looked at her as she handed and her dad a gift Steven says "but I am not a dad"Connie says " **well Steven"** steven  
gasped and picked up Connie and started spinning her around he was so happy and everyone had fun the rest of the day 

* * *

Authors note  
Hey guys if u like the story please comment I will try to write at least weekly I will most likely have a new chapter up tomorrow or some time next week well  
~bye  
Fluttershysuniverse  
Over and out 


	4. Mood swings

3 months later

Connie is now 6 months pregnant and she and Steven are on their way to the doctors office for a ultra sound of the had became mood Which was e

Not c

O


End file.
